FEELING OF ONE
by loveRnB
Summary: feeling that one as in life! kinney Family 1st wronging this story has Children Abuse and sex and rap, so it you under 18 go read something else.
1. Chapter 1

Feeling of one

Background

Justin Taylor was second oldest out of four children and the only son of Craig Taylor the CEO of the Taylor Empire. Craig wife Jennifer Taylor loving mother and works for the top real estate company in Pittsburg. Alexander Taylor is Justin older sister and always Justin partner in crim. Joyce Taylor second youngest and Justin twin sister, she is outgoing and headstrong. She and Justin are inseparable if one is picked on the other would punch the person who gave heartache to the' other. Molly Taylor the youngest in the Taylor family. She is shy on the first meets, close off from outsiders, untrusting of new comers, quiet but dilly. Taylor siblings are close and as always watch one an others backs.

Brian Kinney is the youngest out of three children and the only son of Jack Kinney. Jack was not always an unloving man it is his wife unfaithfulness that has made him what he become. Joan Kinney is house wife that feel that her husband has been neglected her. They once love one other can they find love again? Amy Kinney is the oldest in the Kinney family. She is smart out registry good looking, little cocky, and just like Brian she tell the truth even if it hurts, She does not take any crap from anyone and she as always try to take the beatings for her sibling but that does not mean that she does not fight back, she intentness to favorite Brian a lot. Clair Kinney the middle child of the Kinney family. Clair as always got what she wants. She cries until it drives Jack and Joan so crazy that they would give her what she want just to shut her up.


	2. Chapter 2

Wedding bells

Jack and Joan Wedding

Jack walk back and forth in front of the fire place in the room of an old church in town. It was his wedding day he was to wed Joan O'Conner in their home town Kinsale, Cork which is located in Ireland. Jack as unanswered quotations about his wedding? "Could she be the one? Do I love her or I am just doing the right thing by marring her because she having my baby?" He asked himself for ten million times today. He best man John is brother the voice of resin asked him "did you loved her that night or was just the drink" Jack look at his older brother. Then once again start on his little path in front of the fire place. "She makes me want to drink myself to death, her winning and complaining, but god help I have no Idea why but I love her, or I did that night". He smiles at his brother. "Will then if you love her let gat the father to be married". John said to his baby brother. "Let just get this over with before I change my mine" Jack let him.

Four Hours later the father said "I give to Mr. and Mrs. Jack Kinney" they were married in the eyes of law and god. "You may kiss the bride" the father adds. Jack kiss his wife one the cheek give her worm smile, he pulls her close to him and leads quick on her lips after he pulls his face back, she smile back at him and he could see her eyes dancing as she gave little giggle. Her cheeks are nice rosy color. He loved hearing her giggle like a school girl and he do anything to make her eyes dance with laugher.

They walk out of the church while their families threw rice over them. Once outside the photographers took the few family photos with the bride and groom and some guess. Then the guess made they where to little hotel by the bayside. The two were left along for the time been. Jack walks up behind Joan his arms rapping around the slim waist. He whispers in her ear "I love you cupcake, I are you happy?" he asked her. "Ho yes, jack I am so happy but what about you?" she asks him turn to face him. "I married the women I love and she having my baby, what else can make a man happy then that" he tells her while kissing her forehead. "You we never really talk about how many children we would want" She tells him. "I don't know cupcake, maybe two girls and two boys or better yet three girls and boy". Her eyes widen "four, really" she asked. Jack nodded his head and adds "My cousin Mia was only child I always felt sorry for her whenever I did anything with my bothers. Say that however I know just how much pain we gave my mother been three boys in the family without any girls it was hard on her. But then Aunt Molly has three girls and she always say that have boys go wild would be easy then three girls that will make you bankrupted with all the shopping or all the hours they spend talking on phone." She look up and said "four it is, tow girls and two boys or maybe one girl and three boys that way we can save more money." He laughed and thinks to himself I don't really care how many kids we have as long as we all happy.

They make their way around the tables thanking everyone for coming and introducing each other to their relations. After they make their way to the food and Jack serve a plant for Joan and himself while she get them a drinks. Then they slowly make their way to the head-table. While they all tea the best man make the speech.

"For these how don't know me, my name is John Kinney and I am Jack best man. As his best man I told to tell you few words about the groom. However as jack brother it is my duet to tell you all that Jack side of the story of how this two mate." He turns to look at Jack and the face the guess once again. "Jack and I were at dinner at our Cousin Mary's party and there was lots of girls there one of them was Joan O'Conner's at this party. Jack and I were talking to our friend Matthew and he happened to notes Jessica O'Reilly. Everyone knew that Jessica will the football at our old school knew well, So Matthew told Jack that he should asked her out. Jack replied no F' way, I would rather go out with a horse and than that Bitch" the young guess laughed as they all knew Jessica as man eating bitch in town, "that when Joan walks in to the room with the birthday girl and the first words out of Jack month were, who that hottie. My brother eyes followed her around room all night. It was until we were really to leave that he said anything to her. He and I when to over to tell the birthday girl we were ready leave. Joan was talk to Mary and when the two start talking they found out that they have a lot in common. We did not end up leave for other two hours. I think I said too much" he lifting his glass up turn to Bride and groom and adds "I here to a happy wed life, to Jack and Joan" as he said this he turns to face the guess.

Next was the maid of honor, who was Joan best friend Mary. "Stood up as the maid of honor I was told to say few words but John as already told what had planned to tell. So let me tell you how Joan got the man of her dreams. You see while Joan may have been only girl in Jack eyes she did not always think so. Jack was all girls eyes candy every girl want him all them self, everyone women in town want jack for their own daughters. There was one that stood out Miss O'Reilly, she made a point of it every day. She picked a fight with any girl that even looked at Jack. What you may not know about my 16th jack is that after you felt Jessica made life hard for you new bride. Say that your new bride didn't step down she took that fight right back at her." She looked at Jack and gave a little smile to Joan. Who turn nice rosy color on her cheeks so Mary faces back to the guess. "Jessica came up to Joan and me and she asked Joan what you two talk about, Joan told her that the two of talk about the war, and other issues in the world. Jessica replied how boring, then Joan told her that you two about other things too. Jessica as what and Joan told her you know things. She would not let it go, so Joan told her that you had talk about your favorite books, plays and what is he like to see in wife ho and you. Jessica asks really what did say about me. Joan ever really told her what you really said about her, she only said that she was ok but she had lot to learn about been lady before she become anyone wife." She smiled at them and then adds "what can say you married a beautiful soul" lifting her glass up her says "here to the two of you, May you have happy life together."

Jack stood and starched his hand out to Joan's, she took his hand. He pulled her up to her feet and leads her to the dance floor and she fits so well in his arms. His arms around her waist and her around his neck, she rest her head on his chat listen to his heart beat. She pulls her head back and looked in to Jack eyes. Her eyes never left his and she had smile that light up the hold room. He smile could blind you, he was happy in love and married.


	3. Chapter 3

Letter from Jack

My Dearest Joan

It the night before our wedding, I setting at my desk writing this letter to the one that I would soon call my wife. I still remember that night five year ago when I first saw you. You were wearing a long floppy white dress with wave after wave of tie white silky wrapped around you waist and bust. With thin white net that covers you arms and neck. Your hair was put up in what we men have come to call in bee hive. Your eye lashes were long and think, when I heard you laugh it was like music to my ears.

I love to see you big beautiful green eyes dance whenever you laugh and to hear you giggle like a little school just as you did that night we meet. I meet a girl that night and tomorrow I well marry young beautiful lady that you have become.

My beloved Joan it has been long five years courtship I look forward to the moment that I may call you my wife and mine for all time. My darling I have to tell you of my fears, the biggest two fears that I have are one hurting you or any children we may have. Two you leave me for other, due to my own lack of faith in me as man, there for my love I am terrified of not able to love the way you should be loved.

When I think about to our night, that night I first showed you just how much I love. Been surrounded by you, there are no words in any language can sum up the feelings of been with you my love it was far beyond any words. I hope that you feel it too. My greatest wish is to make you feel this feel every mint of every day we spend together.

I want to hear you laugh and giggle at less once a day my Sweet green eyes. That night we made love you asked me why I call you cupcake. It is simple my treasure it goes back to the first time we kissed. Do you remember it my darling, it night of May Day festivities. Bantry Bay or BB as the local came to call it. You had icing all over you lips and I couldn't find a better way to wipe it way then Kissing you from then on you have been know as cupcake.

I am warning you now my precious if any other man ever calls you by any other name that your name I will kill them. You all my cupcake and only mine I don't share well with others when it comes to you. You remember asking be what happened Evils Mayo at New Year happy. All I told then was he asked for it, and believe me my little muffin he asked for when he open his big fat month that night. What said about you that night, it still makes me furious to think of it. Even if he had few too many drinks no one ever should say such filth about any lady. I did tell I will tell you what was said after we are married but baby it only hurt you feels and that is one thing I never want to do. Forgive me my little lamb. He said "Wow look at the boobs on that one, I like to sick in to her and make a scram all night long" I lost it my love, I hit him. No man ever talks about my lady like that and gets away with it. His dam lucky, that I didn't kill him.

Well my little better cup, I wonder what you doing right now are you think of me as I am you. I must say goodnight now cupcake. The last thing I want to do is fall asleep at our wedding tomorrow morning. I look forward to see you in white as I did the night we first meet.

I hope you have sweet dreams and I see you at church my lovely Irish eyes.

Forever yours

Jack Kinney.


	4. Chapter 4

Four Months Later

My baby girls

At the homicide department one group of Homicide Investigation team were setting in room have lunch around the table. There was Dr Nash Baggott the medical examiner, His junior trainer Mr. Shane Beckett. At the other side of table sat Inspector Jack Kinney and his partner Inspector Jackson Michael. The superintendent Mark Knight sat at the head of the table. The teams were going over facts of the last case put the last written reports together.

When jack cell started to ring. "Inspector Kinney" he answered his phone. "What" his eyes wide. "Are you sure, I mean she still have three half months to go" he say in to his phone. "F*, where you taken her" he say taken deep breath. "I meet you there" he says closing his cell and getting up. "My wife as gone in to labor" he tells the team. The team all get up the senior member say "we coming, after all what kind of team would be if you let you face this along" then the superintendent adds "anything to put of paper work for few more hours" as he get up it say "I am driving".

The team arrives at the St Finbarr's Hospital in cork. One the team gets to the maternity onward and Jack walks right up to the nurse's desk "I am looking for my wife Joan Kinney" was all he said. The young nurse key in the name as she want "first time father?" she asked and Jack nods his head and adds "it too soon four F* months too soon" he tell her. The nurse look up at him saying "I am sorry to hear that, if they are anything like you sir they pull through" Jack looked at her the nurse adds "room 5 just through the these door on you left and there waiting area in the room for your friends" Jack muttered "thank you" and they walk in to the waiting area of the room where Jack brothers John and Sean where waiting long with his father William and Joan farther Matthew. Joan younger sisters Jane and Anna, Jack mother Annabelle was inside the delivery room. He thank god that Joan was not long as he talks to smile door at other side of the room.

"No, no, no I am not delivery these babies today or tonight Mother" she yells at Mrs. O'Conner. Jack stand at the inside door listen to his wife. Jack could not believe his eyes Joan mother in the delivery room after disowning her over eight years ago. "Sweetie everything be right you see" Mrs. O'Conner told her and Jack think worry thing to say mother O'Conner. "Stop say that, everything going be ok, don't you get it the kid are four F* month early and God help I am going to kill next Asshole that say Everything Going To Be Fine" she said and then just to make sure that her mother got the massage she stand her mother a death glare. "I not know what has got into her, normally she is really sweet girl" Mrs. O'Conner said to the doctor who just nodded her head. Jack bit his bottom lip try to keep from laughing.

Jack said "sweet how F* would you know" Jack walks over kiss his mother on the cheek and then slip behind Joan who was sitting on the bed. From the look of jack mother face Jack could tell that she wants to kill the other woman. Look at Mrs. O'Conner Jack asked "Why the f* are you here" "will Jack one of my daughters are is in labor and it my right as a mother to be here" Joan saw red and start to yelling again "One of My Daughters', Mothers right, what lord of Bullshit" her said to Mrs. O'Conner face. Put his arms around her she pull back against his chat which always calms her down. "Tell me Mrs. O'Conner do you believe it is mother duty to be at one children wedding" Jack asked her, she only nodded her head known where this is heading her face turn little rosy color. "This that a Yes" he asked, Mrs. O' Conner or soon be former Mrs. O'Conner replied "yes" Jack nodded then adds "then please would tell us WHERE THE F* WERE YOU FOUR MONTHS AGO" Mrs. O' Conner Jump back after getting herself to together she turn to Mrs. Kinney and asked "you tell him talk woman like that" Mrs. Kinney stood up pointing a finger in Mrs. O' Conner face she told her "now you listen you egotistical bitch, there two things that piss my boys off one of them his when someone hurt one they love and you selfish bitch fall in to that category" she took one step back as Mrs. Kinney go into her face. Joan asked Mrs. O' Conner "you can't answer Jack quotation can you… No focused not you walked out of our life years ago and in all that time not one word from you, AND NOW YOU WANT TO BE BACK INMY LIFE, WELL NOT F* CHANSE" Jack kissing her head whisper in her ear so that no one else can hear. "Shahs baby, you have to calm down, getting work up does really help our kids." He kiss her ear and continues say "Cupcake you could loss all three Babies if you don't delivery out little darlings and you don't want that do you Cupcake" she shook her head. Jack then told her "ok then my little cupcake let the Doctor Mayor help you ok" she nodded her head and few tears run down her face know that she was going to lose one or two of the three babies that she is carrying. Jack nodded his head at doctor and turns to his mother and tells her "Mother can please throw out the white trash".


	5. Chapter 5

Fight for the right to live

It sad when child leave this world be for her Partners.

Jack sat in the nursery in emergence (ER) looking into a large glass box with girl of his girls and there was other glass box with tiny baby girl inside. The baby was so small that she could fit in Joan pam. The Doctors don't think she make it through the night. Her lungs are too small there for she needs a help to breath. Joan and Jack both greed that it should be her say, and so they were wait to see the last breath that they youngest little girl will take and then she will join god. The first time parents ever left their children side. At five in morning just before the sun was to rise the doctor declared their young baby girl died, two parents name her Lynn Ann Kinney and promise her that they will ever forget her. Jack had taken a photo of the little girl that never had chance to play outside or to laugh.

Jack and Joan both knew that could not fall part, they still had two girls that were fighting for the life. They as the all the time in world to fall part later after Amy Jane Kinney and Annabel Mai Kinney were safely home. Joan sister and Mrs. Kinney were over then moon when they had the girls' names. Amy was name after Jane and Annabel was name after both Mrs. Kinney and Anna who middle name was Mai. Joan stay with the girls during the day and at one of her sister would take her to their place and Jack would stay with the kids. The day and night Nurses were will away of the two parents and could see the girls were well on their way to recovery. Joan would read story books to the girls, bath them and feed them one of the meals. Jack would tell them stories of how he and his team caught the bad man and feed those twos, tow of the night feeds every night before falling asleep in arm chair.

It was ten am and the in the morning Joan was read part of the holy book.

And their prayer offered in faith will heal the sick, and the Lord will make them well. And anyone who has committed sins will be forgiven. Confess your sins to each other and pray for each other so that you may be healed. The earnest prayer of a righteous person has great power and wonderful results."  
James 5:15-16

She closed the book and Prayed "Dear Lord please forgive my newly born children for the pass sins and please help them heal and live a happy faithful life under your guide's Lord, Aram." She wiped a tear from her eye. She had loss one children she could not live to loss other.

Time pass so slowly and then when half pass six come around Jack showed up with the hold team. They talk and Dr Nash Baggott and his wife Mossy took Joan home to her sister Mai place. The guys start going over the case file as they did Jack feed one of the girls while the night nurse Kim who happened to be the wife of Jack partner Jackson Michaels.

Mr. Shane Beckett read over the ME report. "Victim is 34 year white male name Dr. Paul Daniels, ME for Miami BD 1946 to 1959, then work in CIS Miami 1959 to 1960, moved to the Ireland with his family works as ME for Dublin BD for pass five years. Item found on the Victim One citied card bile for Bay View Cork fish and chip shop. Room key to the friends and family motel Cork and wearing a wedding ring, driver's card and $300 in his shirt pocket along with Dublin ME card. Course of death one gun shoot to the heart. 34 caliber built, close rage and time of death 12:45pm Tuesday."

Jackson Michael adds to the report. "I talk to the Dublin BD and talk to one superintendent Jo Charmers; she said that Dr Paul Daniels was too testified here in Corks family court on child abuse case this Monday. So I talked to our local DA and found out that the child in quotation is no other that Matthew O'Reilly son of one Jessica O'Reilly and Max Mc Williams the CEO of Max family goods"

Jack said "shit I thought I put the O'Reilly behind me when I married Joan but it seem that I can't get these dam family out of my life. You have take lead on this one Jackson."

Mark knight said "mid day shooting and no one saw or heard anything, I don't believe that of one second"

Jack "I had three joiner officers do a door to door." Jack start to read the officers report. "After four hours of door to door, no one come forward and say they saw anything However 13/55 Leeds Mrs. and Mr. Johnson said that they had what Pop sound at 12:45 and as it was training day for Young runs at Wave Park they dismissed at car backing up. So we contacted the Park security and found one stuff member missing. The head of security Mr. Mayan informed us that one Mr. Jacopo Brown report to duet 6:30am and log out for lunch at 12:00pm and has not Log back in, we were told that this was not like the man. Mr. Brown employee infromed us that Mr. Brown is to be a father in next month. Mr. Brown address 55/64 Nottingham Street however we didn't not follow up this interview with Mrs. Brown due her state. Ok so beast on this report Mr. Brown is involved or we have other body out there."

Jackson adds "so wait and see if his wife reports him miss in the morning, I don't want to scared 32 year old woman with a child. But I looked in to Mr. Brown back accounts and there was no doge transaction but I keep the eye on them for next 24 hours all same."

Mark Knight said " ok everyone go home get some sleep I see you all the morning accept you Jack, you too close to the O'Reilly family so take some time off the girls are going home soon."

Jack nodded and watches the team talk out and then he turn his attention to his girls. "Well girls I got good news for you" who were sleep in the cots. "Two more night and then you get to go home, you going to love your room, you be sharing the room and it not pick. It nice light lavender color and there is photos of your mom and me on the wall with little baby shoes boarder half foot higher than your cots. Sweet dream girls."


	6. Chapter 6

Home sweet home

Mr. and Mrs. Kinney in one other arms again.

The day before at the Kinney house, Jack looked around that girl's bedroom. There were one cot was against the east wall of the room and the other cot was North wall of the room. There was rocking chair where Joan can sit and feed the girls. With little around table to keep glass of milk or water due to the fact that Joan had found her thirsty when she burst feed the girls. Meter and half of the north wall on the west wall there was opening to the master bedroom. Next to the opening against the wall was changing table. On the corner of east and south wall was four door two and half feet built in dresser with full length merrier inside the thread door. There was door that south wall that when in to corridor where the girls had shared large bathroom with bath tub, shower, two sinks and small merrier above the two sinks.

Jack had just got everything he could think of that the girls may need once they get them home and as far as Jack was concern tomorrow could not be here fast enough. He could not wait for the girls final be home where they belong. It's been long four months for the Jack Kinney. First his wife goes into per mature lobar, then that five in morning the next day he lost one of three babies. The next three months he slept in every uncomfortable arm chair in the ER next to glass box where his remaining two babies were fighting for they life. The last month the kid had been moved to regular room where they watch the two girls put on weight until the doctors were satisfied. Then two days ago there was homicide at involved the O' Reilly family, Jessica O'Reilly was arrested for the murder of one Dr. Paul Daniels and kidnapping and attempted murder of one Mr. Jacopo Brown. Late last night which means Jack can get back to work tomorrow.

Jack mother was stay with the girls tonight. Mrs. Kinney had told Jack "you take care of you wife tonight boy course when the girls get home tomorrow, you want have any time with her. The girls will demand all your time for the next four to five months. Beside when was the last time the two of you were in the same bed to together" he mother had asked him, he had replied "before the kid were born" Mrs. Kinney eyes widen "do you even remember what make her happy" Jack had spate his coffee out all over her. "Are you try to kill me this one topic that I am not going to get it to with you mother" Jack had told her. Mrs. Kinney only laughed at him.

He was looking forward to going back to work which leaves him with more stories to tell the girls at night. Joan had told him that gives the girls nightmares with the story but that has yet to happen. The girls seem to enjoy his story tell. Joan had told him that because that the girls are too young to know what it all means and it is when they start to talk and walk that bring double trouble. He had laughed it off at the time but the truth is that he couldn't wait for the girls to talk and walk. He had dreamed Amy in soccer team, been total tomboy and Annabel been the really girly one and can see her in netball team. His if anyone of the girls were going be handful it would be Amy. He could easily Amy getting in to fight with Boys and beating up girl or two. Annabel on the other hand well be Amy escape goat poor girl will take all the blame forever little thing Amy does. Jack had seem the Amy was just like him for day one, it had shown. Jack taken to calling the two girls his little Aces it was Jack little nickname for the girls.

"Joan" Jack called out to his wife who was in our bedroom.

"What is Jack" call out as she walk in to the room.

"Come here" jack said it low voice that had always gave her chill all over.

Taken her in his arms spinning her in to him so that she was facing the north wall, they were both standing in the middle of the room. Jack began to kiss her neck and whispering sweet words of love in her ear, he began to suck her ear-lop which make her crazy. It get giggle out of her every time.

"I sorry my little cupcake the pass four months has taken a lot out of us, I have neglected my duet as husband, that will change from today I plan on shown you every day just how much you mean to me." Jack told her and took deep breath of her saint in. he sucked on the ear-lop and lightly bit it pulling at it. Then Lifts his wife in to his arms and carries her off to bedroom.

He kicked the door close with his foot and sure enough it shut with bag. He stood her at the foot of the bed and starts to undress her all the while kissing and licking every part of her that he exposes. Her button up top falls to the floor and he unzips her skirt and lets it fall to the floor too. She stands there in just black bra and black underwear. He step back and to take the view in. it has been four long months of not have his wife beside him at night. Jack take in every niche of her body in, she had loss little too much weight. He cup her face and lands a kiss on her lips and he lick a long her lips, and she always she could never deprived him of anything so she open her lip letting his tough in her month. He explored the inside of her month with his tough. His hands slowly moved down her arms to her elbow and Jack deepen the kiss the arm slowly move up and down her arms as if he was try to worm her up on clod night.

He push her on to the back on to the bed and not want to break the closes she felt she pull him down with her. "Tonight is all about you my little cupcake" he whispers in her ear. He kissed her long her jaw line and down her neck as he did he reach for the room light and turn it off and with that the room was completely back.


	7. Chapter 7

Girls first birthday

Year of memories

Jack as turn off the alarm five mints ago it was Saturday the girls were year old. Jack little Aces had come long way in the year. Amy had show that she was fighter and that she true Kinney. She had start to the turn in her cot just in seven months ago and then she has been on her hands and keens for the last four months. She is even starting up on her own feet with ads of her mother or father and of course anything she could get her little hands on. She could move around looking into everything it was as if she wants to know everything just about everything. Jack as noted that Amy is rather selfish when it came to him. The pass four months she had spend most her time follow Jack around the house whenever he was home he ever had any time to himself. His mother was right his girls went all his time and he did mind it one little bit.

Annabel is other story she was still weak and can't stand on her own feet without her mother or father holding her mid way. Annabel leg were still little wobbly but she was after behind Annabel been on her hand and keens for one and half months. She would sit back and watch everyone and everything, she always happy to be carried about and little things she scares her easily and she was would every stray too far from mother or father.

Jack rolled out of the bed make sure not walk Joan up. He walks down to the kitchen and put on coffee and then start of breakfast. Before his married life kitchen was one area of the house Jack would never been found unless it to get a bottle of beer out of the refrigerator. Now after year of wedded life Jack cook a mean breakfast, eggs and bacon was the first lesson Jack learned. On their little weekend get way just before the girls were born he had watched his father in law cook same French toast. It was one other thing that Jack could make, other than that Jack cuts the vegetables when he helps Joan cook on the weekends. It Jack as to cook any other meals the family would die of starvation.

Jack took his cup of coffee and sat down in the living room, where he and Joan had felt the photos albums of the girls on the coffee table. Jack open one of the albums, there was photo of three girls in ER room with tubes and sticking out of their noses and months. Under the photo written in black was "Lynn Amy and Annabel, Daddy and mummy's little treasures".

On the other page was photo of Joan and Jack at the hospital the night the girls were born. The photos of taken right after former Mrs. O' Conner was throwing out of the room. Jack was sitting on the bed with his back against the head board. His legs were on tether side of Joan's. She was rest against him with her head on his shoulder and his arms around her while his cheek rest on her head. Their eyes were close the two looked so blissful. The caption read "Mummy and Daddy love you so much."

To turn the page and there was Two photos on the page. One was Jack holding tiny baby in his hands, He was kissing the baby forehead. It was the first and last time Jack held little Lynn in his arms. He remembers that he had just whispered to her "I love sweetheart" right before the doctors turn off the life support five in the morning. The caption under the photo read "from heaven you'll be watching, the little angel that lives in our hearts where you forever be".

Jack wiped a tear way, there was photo of Joan holding Lynn close to her heart and if the little soul was been pull in to Joan heart. The caption read "my sweet, you live in my heart now and forever". In photo you could see that Joan had been crying.

Next page was Lynn's viewing, there was photo of her in her little white baby casket and her body covered with white baby roses. Her beautiful little face was peal and her thin small lips were little blue. Around her little head where baby roses. The caption read "Lynn Ann Kinney in heaven you shall wait".

He sighs and turned the page, there were Joan and Jack holding one girl each in their arms. Mrs. Kinney Jack mother had taken the photo the day the finely got the girls home. Amy was sleep in Jack arms and Annabel was curled up fast asleep in Joan arms. The caption simply read "Home at last".

On other page was photos of the girls sleeping, one in their cots, one of the photos was Jack sleep on the sofa with girls one in each arms the three were sleep. Caption read "Annabel, Amy and daddy." At the top of the page was heading that read "My sleeping angels".

On the last page was photo of the four from them and caption was one word that sum it up will, it read family. Under the photo was Amy, Annabel, Daddy and Mummy, the on the left hand side of the page was photo of baby angel with Lynn face. Under that photo the caption read "our little Angel".

Jack pick up the other album, on the cover it had one word the said firsts. He opened it there was photo of the ultrasound. You could see the shadows of three little babies. It was the day Jack found out that he was going be a father to three baby girls.

Then on the other page was photo of Joan and Jack at their wedding, that the church Jack standing behind Joan with his arm around her and his head resting on her shoulder. The photo was taken right after he had whisper in Joan ear what his planners were to keep happy in their life together.

Over the page was photo of the girl sitting the high chairs, they both had food all over their little faces. Amy had this big beautiful smile that light up Jack heart. Annabel had little smile on her face too.

Under that one was a photo of the two girls in the bath with Joan try to give them both a bath at the sometime. There were water every away even Joan was wet head to toes. The girls look like they are laughing at the state of their mother.

Next page was the girls' first outing both of them were dress in little pick lass dress with matching shoes, socks and little floppy hats.

Under that was photo of Amy stand on her feet, Jack remember watch her from the sofa how she stood up on her own, all by herself holding on to the coffee table. Jack had take photo as he had the camera with him at the time.

Over the page was photo of Annabel on her hand and keens heading toward the under the kitchen table. It same photo Amy has her eyes covered with her little hands. More than once Jack had watched the pair playing hind and seek with one another.

Under there was photo of the girls out in the park. They were sitting on the grass pushing a small ball back and forth. It was girl's first family get together.

And at the end of today there would be more photos to be added to both album plus a new album would be made just for birthday photos along.


	8. Chapter 10

Joan dairy

12th January

Jack told me today that he is flying out to Pittsburgh next week for an interview with the Pittsburgh PD. It would be a new start for us in the state if he gets the job. He be gone a week and with Jacopo O' Riley back in town I have to say I am little scared to be on my own. Whenever anyone of that family is in town there is always something bad always happens. Without Jack here to see us through I am scared of what that man may do to me or the girls. I could never voice this to Jack if I did I know that he ever let me or the kids out of his sight. Good night for now.

15th January

It Friday night and Jack is all pack for his trip tomorrow to the state. At this ever mint him his reading to bed time story to the girls and as always his idea of bed time story is to read one of his reports to the girls. The girls love it even thro I may not like the idea at first I have to say it is one thing that been part of the girls life from day one. Funny how the girls have not had one nightmare about the bed time stories from Jack in the three year that he has been tell them. Ho I can hear Jack footsteps it time to go to sleep.

16th January

It been one of these days, it start this morning at the airport when we dropped off Jack. Amy hugs her father leg and could not let him go. She cry bagging Jack not to go, it broke my heart to see our baby girl like that. I could see the pain Jack eyes too, this was the first time Jack as been way from us over night. Amy has always follow Jack around the house, coping everything Jack dose and say. Annabel was not much better, she had asked Jack for story in car on the way to the airport.

The kiss he gave me was one that leaves me want more, he promise to call and so I am waiting for that call now.

There is phone good night.

20th January

I don't remember the last three days, the last thing I remember is dropping of the girls at Kinney house hold. "You ok Joan" Annabelle asked, "I am fine, it just I having be able to sleep the last few night" Joan said. "I know sweetie, I was like that when William was way on business" she told her daughter in law. I remember tell her "thanks, everything girls need are in the bag, I be at the church. I be back by four no later than that" the next thing I know is that I woke up here in the hospital and the doctors telling I was attacked.

25th January

Jack came home yesterday he can't even look at him right now without getting worked up, the pass few days all I want was to be in Jack arms. Last night I had cry myself to sleep yet other night without been in Jack arms where I always have left safe. I have not left the house in over week now, I am too scared and while Jack at work I keep the house locked up with me and the girls inside like a prison.


	9. Chapter 11

Back Home

I am sitting in my study and sleeping little girl in my arms, who had just told me that my wife, her mother was hurt by bad man. The only thing that keep me of finding that F* busted is the little sleeping beauty in my arms. Amy was sitting in my arm with her head against my shoulder and her arms around my neck she had fall asleep.

I take another sip of my drink, as go through the phone of my bated wife. Joan had a black eye, spilt lip, and puffed red left cheek. Bite makes all over her body, finger nail makes on her best, back and buttocks. Rope burns on her resist and ankles where she was tip up and rapped over the course 24 hours that she was held against her will. Then she was left to be found by the creek in the wave park barely alive.

Joan had been pumped with so a over doe of mix drudgers and it as left her with no cue as to what happened. I don't mind one bite that she can remember, I don't know if I would do if she remember anything about F* who did this to her. I would hunt the a** down and cut him up throw him to the shakes.

I look up at the time it now tow in morning, I take Amy up to bed Kissing her forehead "sweet dream sweetheart" them make my way to other bed and do the same with Annabel. I can hear soft sobs coming from our bed room. I know that it was my wife crying her little down eyes out. I can't blame her and part of me wants to comfort her but I just can't bring myself to see her like that, not yet. I make my way to the study shutting out her heart broken sobs. I fix myself other drink, and sit at the table going through the phone one again only to get myself worked up again, it like I am punishing myself over the fact that I was not here to keep my family safe.

I call up one of my former navy budded name Max Panton, he is now working with SVU. I must have been on the phone for little over hour. Feel too tired I make my way to our room. Joan is now a sleep hugging my pillow tie to her cheat and face push against it. I sat on side and moving her hair behind her ear. I kissed her and whisper in her ear. "I love you cupcake", she only mumble in to my pillow "Jacky". She sound like scared little girl, the last time she sound like that was the night I took her innocents.

I get up unable to hear or see my wife in this state. I walk in to our bathroom and take shower in hope it help to cool me down. I settle down for the night on the couch in our bed room.


	10. Chapter 8

The goodbyes part one

Jack stood at his desk at Cork police station what would be the last time. The Kinney were moving to Pittsburgh Pennsylvania. Jack and Joan want a fresh start where they were always reminded of Lynn the baby girl they have loss over three years ago.

"Drink at Conner's pub, first around on me" Mark said

Jack had gotten a transfer to Pittsburgh PD now the girls are older the doctors have given then the all clear to travel. Joan had gone volunteer work at the local church in cork in last few months. She had gotten a recommendation letter. Annabel and Amy were not only walking but they both start to talk little over year ago. The two would talk in there now language to one another and sometime without any words been said be the two of them. It was like they could read each other's mind just by make eye contact.

The team was now sitting around their corner of the pub. "Give as a bottle of your best whiskey." Mark said. "What the occasion Folks" Max Conner asked. "We are losing one of our best to The States." Jackson said. "No not Jack" bar attendant look at Kinney who just nodded his head. "Here" the bar attendant put a Johnny walker back label on the bar with some glasses.

The homicide team took the bottle to the corner table. "Here to you Jack, the best homicide detective Cork has ever had" Dr Baggott said, "here to best partner one could asked for" Jackson add. "Here to Jack Kinney the one true officer a victim family can count on" Dr Beckett adds. Young Shane had got his doctorate last year.

Around three in the morning Jack had walked in to the house. The hold house was so dam gloomy with only veranda light on. Jack stumble in to the house and not wanting to walk the girls or Joan he manage to walk over to the family room sofa and of course he did know if he felt a sleep or pass out.


	11. Chapter 9

Jack little note to Joan

Joan reached out one to find cold sheets, "jack" she called out only to be met with silence. She sat up and looked around there was no sign of Jack been in bed last night. In the three years they have been married Jack had never once failed to come home to her. She sighs and got out of bed making her way down only to hear someone snoring in the living room. There on the sofa was her spouse sleep with pan in one hand and paper in the other hand.

She could make out her name on it so she slowly loosens the paper free of Jack hand. It read…

MY Cupcake

For three years we have been married now, and not once have a not made it to our bed. Only tonight I found myself along in our living room at half pass two in the morning. I am drunk my love, the boys have kept me out to long I fear. I feel as thro I have lost myself tonight my love. Without my job I don't know who I am, I know it only for the next three days my Cupcake.

It is not easy to write when one is drunk as I tonight. The letters seem as a reflection in the water make me dizzy my sweet. I don't know where to start as there are so many things I wish to tell you my love.

I wish that I was in our bed with you wrapped in my arm. But I don't not want to weak you or the girls for I fear that I may not be able to keep my hand to myself tonight as any other night we have shared. I find my need for you is too much for me to handle.

My Cupcake, you have become my rock, my strength, my soul reason for my existence. My love, do know what I loved the past three years. I love the way you cuddle up my side at night. I love the way your eyes dance when you laugh. I love your scent of sweet taste of your fruit. I love the little sounds you make when we make love at night or day. I love the way you give yourself to me without any fear on your part which show just how much faith you have in me. My little cupcake the list goes on,

It is now four in morning my sweet I sleep does not come without you by my side my Cupcake. I feel that sleep may not come for I find I can't sleep without you in my arms. So I write this note to you in hope it help me sleep as it did on the night before our wedding.

Hope you night is full of good dreams

All my love

Jack Kinney.


	12. Chapter 12

Policemen's Ball

Joan was in red long neck tie backless dress, with a matching red netted shawl. Her red three niche high heels when nicely with dress. Jack was in full uniform, the girls would be stay at the grandfather's place for the night.

This would the first time Joan had been out of the house at night after the incident. She was little scared, Jack could let by the way she played with her wedding ring. He reached out his hand and she took it with hers. He gave her little smile and told her that she look beautiful. The two walk in to the great hall in the Hilton hotel. The hall was decorated in blue and whites the policemen's colors. There would be dancing and awards, remembering the ones they loss of the course of the year.

The photos of the loss men were hanging around the hall as they do every year. This year the county has loss ten of the best. Three of them it drug bust the turn in to shoot out. Two were loss in shooting in the back in a bank hold up the two policemen were there just pay the rent. One of the was call out to loud bawl at house and the officer got there, the man had stubbed the officer in the neck. Two others were on a route 33 on the Saturday night when there call in article 37. Both died on the way to hospital. The last two were partner to start with only they were killed five months of each other. They were both undercover to bust a drug mule. One officer was shoot in cross fire between the two body grades of the drug mule. Two months after Officers Wilson's die the department had all the facts to bring in the drug mule in. three months later two days after Officer Wilson's partner stratified again the drug mule he was shoot by drug mule son.

On the stage was photo of jack in his uniform the day he graduation from the academy. There was wall of names of crimes cases he had closed. One high profile case was when the MP ten year old son was kidnapped. Any other was five year old boy who mother was killed and the boy was missing for three days before the police were notified. That was one that hit little close to home for Jack. How on the earth can father of child not tell the police that his five year boy is miss when he was informed of his wife murder as it turn out he had killed his wife and hind his son in the woods. His wife was leaving him with his son that day.

There was dancing and laughing Joan meet same of the wife's of the officers. Mrs. Marry Egan the chief of polices wife was one of Joan closes friends. Marry and Joan had met at Joan and Jack wedding the two would often had coffee together over the years. Joan was going miss her most out of the all the spouses here tonight.

"Joan" Marry said

"Marry" Joan replied. Hugging her friend.

"So are you ready for the big move dear" she asked

"Yes, all the boxers were ship of last month, so the boxers should be there ready for unpacking once we get there." Joan told her

"That nice dear" she told her.

Jack came by hand his wife a glass of punch. After the two of them had gone round of the room meeting everyone Jack lade Joan to the dance floor, where the danced the most of the night unit dinner was service.


	13. Chapter 13

The house was had two floors tow three bedrooms on upper floor and design side living room with open fire place. Kitchen and dining room were towards the back of the house. There was small study on left side as you enter to the house and car port on the right side of the house with a sliding door to the house from the car port. There was small area for TV room in upper floor.

Joan loss the baby week after their move to the new house and at last thing was going back to the way there were before the event. Jack work longer hours and Joan start to get her life back.

There have been in this house for a little over three year and in that year and the girls start school this year. Joan feeling along she start to turn to the church more and more which start to be change her. What Jack didn't know what the local priest at the local church had been known to sleep with the women or two? Father Joe had his eyes on the young Irish less by the name of Joan Kinney he could sweet talk any lady in to his bed. The local women ever went to church without their spouse.

Amy was going her home work at kitchen table with Annie on the other end of the table do the same. Joan was in the kitchen fixing dinner when the phone rings.

"Hollow, Kinney home Amy speaking" Amy answer the phone. Only hearing the young girl end of the conversion. "Daddy" she said in to the phone. "Yes, ok, I tell mommy, ok daddy, love you too, see you soon" she put the phone down. Turn toward the kitchen and tell her mother. "That ways Daddy, he is going to be late. There was an accident on the way home, someone hurt really badly" Joan nodded her head. This has been the story ever since they moved to the states. Jack was never home in time for dinner and on the rear occasion that he was Joan found herself at the church for one or other rescan.

The two sister look at each other and the Amy asked "mummy don't you want to know if Daddy ok" she asked. This got Joan attention her head went up then she gave little smile and said "I know he find because he called" she tell Amy. Amy nodded her head and want back to her home work.

That night Amy stay up for her father, she was sitting on the last step waiting for her father to get home. While her mother and sister was up in their rooms fast asleep. When she hears the sliding door by the kitchen she makes a run towards it and threw herself at her father. "What you doing up at this time of the night" he asked her. "Can't sleep" she tells him then she added "daddy tomorrow Saturday, do you have to work" he tell "no baby" then she roll her lips in and the she asked in low voice "can teach me how to fight" she asked her father. "You fighting never sole anything" he tells her. "There this bully at school he in the fifth grade and bigger and he like to pick on little kids" she tells him. Her father tells her "ok, tomorrow I talk down to the gym and teach you to defend yourself against bulls" she hugs him. "Thank you daddy" she tells him. "how go to bed" he tell her and she run up to bed.


	14. Chapter 14

The house was had two floors tow three bedrooms on upper floor and design side living room with open fire place. Kitchen and dining room were towards the back of the house. There was small study on left side as you enter to the house and car port on the right side of the house with a sliding door to the house from the car port. There was small area for TV room in upper floor.

Joan loss the baby week after their move to the new house and at last thing was going back to the way there were before the event. Jack work longer hours and Joan start to get her life back.

There have been in this house for a little over three year and in that year and the girls start school this year. Joan feeling along she start to turn to the church more and more which start to be change her. What Jack didn't know what the local priest at the local church had been known to sleep with the women or two? Father Joe had his eyes on the young Irish less by the name of Joan Kinney he could sweet talk any lady in to his bed. The local women ever went to church without their spouse.

Amy was going her home work at kitchen table with Annie on the other end of the table do the same. Joan was in the kitchen fixing dinner when the phone rings.

"Hollow, Kinney home Amy speaking" Amy answer the phone. Only hearing the young girl end of the conversion. "Daddy" she said in to the phone. "Yes, ok, I tell mommy, ok daddy, love you too, see you soon" she put the phone down. Turn toward the kitchen and tell her mother. "That ways Daddy, he is going to be late. There was an accident on the way home, someone hurt really badly" Joan nodded her head. This has been the story ever since they moved to the states. Jack was never home in time for dinner and on the rear occasion that he was Joan found herself at the church for one or other rescan.

The two sister look at each other and the Amy asked "mummy don't you want to know if Daddy ok" she asked. This got Joan attention her head went up then she gave little smile and said "I know he find because he called" she tell Amy. Amy nodded her head and want back to her home work.

That night Amy stay up for her father, she was sitting on the last step waiting for her father to get home. While her mother and sister was up in their rooms fast asleep. When she hears the sliding door by the kitchen she makes a run towards it and threw herself at her father. "What you doing up at this time of the night" he asked her. "Can't sleep" she tells him then she added "daddy tomorrow Saturday, do you have to work" he tell "no baby" then she roll her lips in and the she asked in low voice "can teach me how to fight" she asked her father. "You fighting never sole anything" he tells her. "There this bully at school he in the fifth grade and bigger and he like to pick on little kids" she tells him. Her father tells her "ok, tomorrow I talk down to the gym and teach you to defend yourself against bulls" she hugs him. "Thank you daddy" she tells him. "how go to bed" he tell her and she run up to bed.


	15. Chapter 15

13th July 1979 (intro in to my family)

MY name is Amy Kinney I am eight years of age. My Birthplace is little town called Kinsale in county Cork in Ireland. I have a twin sister Annabel Kinney who I love extremely close too. She is the opposite of me, sweet nature, reversed, bashful and trusting and she can never find anything disagreeable about anyone. So unlike me however when it come to our looks not even our mother can let us a part. We both have long reddish brown hair we both have goal hazel eyes our father eyes. We are the same high with the same facial outlines. My father says that I am fighter a true Kinney sprit saying that I don't know why he was surprised last month when asked him to teach me how to fight.

Annabel is not the only sister I have you see I have a half sister Clare Kinney. You asked why I say Half sister when we share the same name. Dad may have give her his name but she all O'Conner or whoever bitch father is. I was too young to remember who or what he looked like but if I was to believe the talk around town then I have to say that father Joe clergyman is the Clare's Dad. If I was truthful I have to agree to the gossip for Clare as the Clergyman eyes and hair. Clare is six year old now with blond curly hair and baby blue eyes with hint of green in them. This is odd as no one from dad side as blue eyes and mother side have light gray green eyes. With her birth we moved to closer to the city.

I also have little brother the baby of the family and our saver. Why do I call him that will it is simple with his birth our father found serenity again. He is younger image of our dad, Reddish brown hair and goal hazel eyes, tem toes and ten fingers he was perfect. He was mush like me in character a fighter, determent to become somebody someday. Brian was only three and just have I had done he was getting into everything as well.

Then there are my parents Jose O'Conner and Jack Kinney. I am my father's favorite child I was told I use to follow my father around the house from the time I was on my hand and knees. I go to the gym with him every Saturday where he teaching me all about kickboxing while my mother teaches Annabel all about cooking. Brian takes most of their time this past three years but of lat I have become Brian favorite story teller and if you ask him who gives best hugs he would tell you that is my sister Annabel.

15th July 1979 (Clare hit Brian)

It was just other day as any other until I came home. I found Brian cry on the floor of my room by my bed. I cuddle down next him and took him in to my arms he hind his face in my chest. I held him unit he calmed down before asking him what happened. When he pulls back I could see that he felt cheek had red hand make.

My first reproduce was that dad had found out about mother little day time actives and taken it out on Brian. My little brother look so scared and so I asked if it was dad that hit him only to have him shake his head no. Asked him if it was mother and again he shake his head. I knew it could never been Annie, for thing she was with me and so it only left Clare. Brian sniffed as he said it was Clare, she hit me. I picked him up and placed him on meddle of my bed. Told him to sleep and he was safe that I could let anyone hurt him. I was angry with Clare she was old enough to know better and so I waited until Brian had fell asleep then want to talk to Clare, been the big sister it was my job to see it never happened again.

I push open Clare room door and walk in and up behind Clare. I spin her chair around so that she was facing me. Looking in to her eyes I asked why did you hit Brian and out the story. I was told that he had tipped her homework and now I have to do it again and mom would not let me watch my favorite show until I finish my homework. One hand I can understand why she did it. I just nodded, I told her you know Clare if I or Annie had hit you every time you ripped our homework you would have been hit every day for the first two years of your life. I know what Brian did was wrong but you cannot hit him course if you do he keep doing it. Next time tell mom or I and I talk to Brian ok she only nods her head.

19th July 1979

I found out that mother was with other man today. When I come home there was van parked out front of the house. She is having fair again this time with water guy. I found Brian sleep in his room and Clare was in her room, on bed with headset listen to music while she was reading. Annie was in my room with headset listen to something while was doing her homework. Curl up in bed hope sleep take over me soon.

25th July 1979

I made the netball team as canter/Goal Attack and Annie is in the team with me she it Goal Shooter. I put Brian to bed hour ago I am wait for Dad to come home so I could asked him something. I want him to teach me to shoot a shotgun. I know he would say no that I am young for that but you see I want to be police officer like him or a FBI agent. You see My friend Katie father is a FBI agent and he works with a team five other agents in area call BAU while dad work with other police officers in area call homicide.

30th July 1979

It Clare birthday today and she having a party this afternoon it only ten in morning and the family should be her. The little rat is turn seven and all the people that to come here for dinner party you would think she turning 18 or 21. I must go now I write again before I go to bed.

It now 10 pm it good thing it Friday, I have to be up at eight if I want to the gym with dad and with dear mother father and sister here there is no way I not going to gym with dad tomorrow. The party was good. It was good to see my cousin again Annie and talked to everyone of our relations and Brian sat on my lap for most of the night. Dad put him to bed after her fell asleep on my lap he was so cute. Brian mate pop and grandmamma first time. They come all the way from Ireland all in all it was good night.

8th August 1979

Annie and I want to Katie birthday party it was pool party so it was good. It was good see our friend our school hours. Shane, Katie father told me all about been FBI. It not that different that what dad dose. Only thing is that FBI BAU team helps the police to get the bad guy by getting in to bad head. I have to think about this long hard about what I really want to do.


	16. Chapter 16

25th August 1979

Dad dropped us off at school this morning, had a math test and every easy I was done with it before another and with 100% correct. Then at lunch I watch from the third floor Platform as John Smith pushed Clare around calling her names and pulling her hair lightly all while his friends laughed. She was far too young for dating and I am sure that dad would take a shotgun to him if he comes around to ask her out on date. Annie asked me to stop it and told her that he would never really hurt her that it was ok but in truth I just want her hurt for hitting Brian last week.

1st September 1979

How fast August as gone, Brian is asleep on my bed and it only seven in the afternoon. School was good today. It was our last Netball game for the first rounds and of course we have not lost a game this round which takes us to the top six plays off. Our team can read one another so will that we don't need to communicate by conversation no we use body language and eye contact which frustrate other teams we play against.

20th September 1979

I found Brian in the middle of fight with Joe to at school I watched the two of them go at it from under tree. Thankfully Annie was not there to see it both the boys were pulled a part by Mr. Wilson the PE teacher. He took the both the boys to the office and I followed them as I saw the hold event unfold.

I saw watching Brian and his Soccer team play with others students when we saw Joe hit Melissa Winners. One thing Brian or I could not stand is a guy beating on girl. So the next thing I saw was Brian took hold of Joe hand and twists it behind his back only Joe twist out of the hold and hit Brian and that how the fight started. I could have stopped it only if I did I would have beating Joe to death.

How can I just stand by and watch my baby brother get beat up by someone who is six years older. I could not so after school I followed Joe, everyone know that he cut across the Park to go home. I waited until we were in the middle of the park and laid in to him first punch to his abdomen say that for Melissa and then a kick to his manhood that was for Brian. I left him there lying in the grass. Poor Brian is sitting in his room and he is not to have any chocolate cake tonight after dinner. He has black eye and split lip.

21st September 1979

I was at the gym with dad today when Joe and his older brother come in. I was sitting by the boxing ring watching my dad and other officer. I could hear Joe's older brother laugh at him for let a girl get the better for him the last thing Joe's brother say it that I am hot. That when Andrew come and told me to worm up. Joe and his brother watched me and Andrew go few around in the ring. After wards as I was heading towards the change rooms Joe's brother told me not bad for a girl. I just gave him the Kinney smirk and said you have not seen anything yet.

1st October 1979

I came home only to see police cars at front of the house and dad was no way to been seen. Mum was crying and the vicar David from the local church was there too. Annie was sitting with mum as she did not wait behind for me. She and Clare had got the bus home while I had walk as I had missed the bus. Brian was at school when I left.

I am right now sitting at in hospital waiting room. The police officer Johnson dropped us off, after hear dropping on any conversation involving my brother I found out that Brian was Attacked at school grounds. From the little that I had to hear from the doctors I can make out that my brother was assault, they asked dad to do some kind of test. He has two broken ribs, his right shoulder was pulled out of it socket. He was in out of consciousness on the way over here due to loss of blood and he was found the boys shower at the school gym which tells me that he has been raped. He has deep stab to his lower abdomen and defensive makes on both his arms. I am guessing that dad had been here when they transported my brother here.

I am home and truth be told I cannot sleep, dad as copy of file on my brother. I want to take a look at it so I am waiting for him to call it night. It been half an hour I read the file and let me tell you the photos of my brother were the hard to look at. I could not tell that it was Brian at all and the what little I can remember is that the life said there was no DNA test pending, makes to the upper things and tripping of the inner tissue indicate evidences of sexual assault.

12th December 1979

It had been over month and Brian as been coming in to bed in the middle of the night every night. No charges were file as no one was as been caught and there for Brian rap case goes unsolved. The DNA test come back to male but attacker was not in the data system. I have walked with Brian to and from school and anyway he worn to go me and Annabel company him. Mother took him to church every day for two week so he can pray for his soul. Our mother has gone over the deep end after Clare birth. You see the only resin Brian is here today is that mother was so dunk that she had jump dad 8 years ago that and as she tell it, it is against her religion to have a abortion. Mother never wants other baby after Clare was birth. In her dankness she has told this to Brian to many times over the last four years. She hate dad so much that she cannot stand to look at younger image of him. I cannot understand what happened to the love that once she had for dad.


End file.
